


I Will Only Have These Eyes For You

by hemakeshimstrongx



Series: The Song Fic Series [12]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson Get Married, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, SO MUCH FLUFF AND SAP, Sappy, and ed Sheeran song, it's fluffy and sappy, like so much fluff, that's literally it - Freeform, they dance to Tenerife Sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemakeshimstrongx/pseuds/hemakeshimstrongx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson are very, very much in love. </p><p> </p><p>Title from Ed Sheeran's "One".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Only Have These Eyes For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie/gifts), [she loves it](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=she+loves+it).



> here's a short little thing I wrote a looonnggg time ago... just a quick sappy little one shot :)

“Louis, what if I mess up?” Harry asks, biting his lip. “I’m nervous. Everybody is out there.”

“They all also just watched us kiss and promise forever to each other. Why are you still nervous?” 

“Because we’re about to dance in front of all of them!” Harry exclaims. “You know damn well that I can’t dance.” 

“Neither can I, love, and that’s why we practiced. Practice makes perfect. Practice  _ made  _ perfect.” 

“Louis.” 

“Harry.” 

“Introducing the Tomlinsons!” the DJ announces, and Harry’s eyes go wide. 

‘Just look at me, Haz,” Louis says as they reach the center of the dance floor. “They’re not here, it’s just you and me.” 

The opening notes for Tenerife Sea begin, and Harry meets Louis’ eyes. Louis is relaxed, from his eyes all the way down to his toes. Harry can feel it, they’re so close together, he can feel how relaxed Louis is. How is he not nervous? Harry doesn’t know how he does it. Harry knows his own eyes are wide with worry and fear and maybe even adrenaline. He grips tighter onto Louis’ hand. His palms are probably (definitely) sweaty by now and Harry doesn’t know how Louis is dealing with that either. He’s pretty sure a bead of sweat has begun to form on his forehead, no, one is definitely forming. How is Louis so calm?

Okay, right. Left. Right. Left. Harry can do this. This will work. 

“Alright?” Louis asks lowly. 

**_you got the kind of look in your eyes_ **

**_as if no one knows anything but us._ **

Harry nods in reply to Louis’ question, unable to give a verbal reply. Too busy repeating  _ leftrightleftright _ over and over again in his head. 

“You look beautiful, you know,” Louis notes, voice soft. “Your hair.” 

“You're only saying that cause we’re married,” Harry breathes out, staring down at his and Louis’ feet.  _ Leftrightleft-  _ wait, his left or Louis’? Shit, that's a very big difference. 

“Ow, love,” Louis’ saying. Harry stepped on his foot. Typical, really. He's embarrassed, but Louis is expecting it and is so helplessly endeared by it that he couldn't even pretend to be mad. He couldn't be mad at Harry even with a gun to his head, he's pretty sure. Alright, so now Harry knows it's his left. Not Louis’ left. Everything else should be smooth sailing. 

**_all that you are is all that i’ll ever need._ **

“Haz, look at me,” Louis says suddenly. Harry hums, but he doesn't lift his eyes from where they have been trained on the floor. Watching their feet. Left, right. Left, right. Just like they practiced. “Harold.” Louis repeats, more firm this time. 

Harry finally makes eye contact. “Louis,” he replies. 

“Look at me. Don't look at the floor or our feet or anyone else in the room. Just me. My eyes, darling, look at my eyes. All those people, they don't matter. They aren't even here.” 

How is Harry supposed to forget about all those people watching? Hundreds of people all watching them move slowly to the song.  _ I’m so in love, so in love.  _ He wonders what all those people are thinking. If he looks over Louis’ shoulder, Harry can see both of their mothers watching intently and probably with tears in their eyes. He knows that Louis’ siblings are sat at a table, paying just as close attention. All their family and friends watching this dance. How is he supposed to forget about them? 

“At me, Harry,” Louis reminds. 

**_the way it brings out the blue in your eyes_ **

**_is the tenerife sea._ **

Harry finally looks to Louis’ eyes again. And it's probably one of the best decisions he's made thus far. Definitely doesn't surpass marrying Louis Tomlinson, but might very well be up there.  They're blue, so blue. And they're bright. Bright and happy and shining. It might be the spotlight or maybe the setting sun outside, or maybe they're just naturally bright today (though they’re bright every single day). Crinkles are forming at the corners, Louis beginning to smile. Yes, looking Louis in the eye at this exact moment is definitely one for the record books. 

**_and all of the voices surrounding us here_ **

**_they just fade out when you take a breath._ **

Looking Louis in the eye is what makes the rest of the world become background noise. The voices and people all fade away, they're no longer there. It's just Harry and Louis, Louis and Harry, at home alone in the center of their living room blasting this song and trying to practice. It always ended without much being practiced. Entirely too much goofing off and making out (never too much making out, though) but definitely not enough decent dancing. Even the music fades at this point, the last thing Harry registers is Ed Sheeran singing  _ all that you are is all that i’ll ever need.  _ And that line is sung and Harry’s looking at Louis and Louis is looking at Harry and everything fits. Every single piece falls into place. They're moving in sync, breathing in sync, living in sync. Everything is perfect. Just minutes ago Harry was dreading this moment altogether. He was considering running away. Except now he's in this moment and Harry can't imagine anything else, he never wants to be in another moment. Nothing will beat this moment. 

**_lumiere darling,_ **

**_lumiere over me._ **

Then Louis is snapping Harry from this thought process by pressing a gentle kiss to Harry’s nose. Half the room  _ aww’s  _ and Harry’s cheeks flush pink, so Louis kisses both of them. “Love you,” he’s saying, working his way to Harry’s lips. “Love you so much.” 

“So kiss me, then.” 

Louis quirks an eyebrow at Harry’s sudden eagerness, but kisses him nonetheless. 

“You’re so beautiful, you know? The absolute light of my life,” Louis whispers. Harry isn’t sure there’s anything he could say or do that would show Louis that he feels the exact same way, but Harry’s damn well going to try. And now he has the rest of eternity with Louis to figure out a way to let him know, so. 

It's all over too quickly. The minutes Harry was making himself sick over, he wishes they lasted forever. Harry thinks he would've liked to stay, in all honesty. Stayed zoned out on the dance floor with Louis and all those people just as background noise. It was their own little world. 

“Wasn't that bad,” Louis says as they sit down. “You did alright, I think.” 

“You're supposed to say that. We’re married.”

“Please. Any person in this room would say it too. You're just about the clumsiest boy I know. For such a klutz, you did well.” 

Harry rolls his eyes, and Louis laughs, leaning to press a kiss to his husband’s lips. “I love you,” Harry says softly, grinning. “I love you very much, Louis Tomlinson.”

“Well, guess what?” Louis says in reply, and Harry quirks an eyebrow. “I love you very much as well, Harry Tomlinson.” 

  
  



End file.
